


eddie's bedroom

by readerstable



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, basically in this fic buddie becoming a thing was inevitable and it just kinda happened, buddie is secondary, eddie just wants his family to be happy, this fic is mostly about eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerstable/pseuds/readerstable
Summary: Homey.That’s the word Buck used to describe Eddie's bedroom. Deep down Eddie knew that one dayhisbedroom would officially becometheirbedroom, and he knew he needed to make it nice for them.Or: the fic where countless people commented on Eddie’s lack of bedroom decor, but Buck’s opinion was the only one that mattered to him.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	eddie's bedroom

Anyone who’s seen Eddie’s bedroom knows that it belongs to him. Threadbare, no decorations whatsoever, and containing the absolute bare necessities, it’s always clear that it fits with Eddie’s personality, which primarily revolved doing everything to take care of his son, but not himself. Christopher’s room, on the other hand, was the epitome of a kid’s dream. Toys everywhere, fun carpet, cute bedspread, and so clearly filled with love, it was evident to all that Eddie put his hard-earned time and money into making that room perfect for his little boy. Eddie gave him the larger room, which Chris had no objections to and clearly put way more effort into making their new home special for Chris.

When they first moved in, Eddie immediately set up Chris’s room before all the other rooms in the house. His reasoning for this was that Christopher’s space should be soft and welcoming, even if the rest of the house was a work in progress as Chris was adjusting to his new life in California. Eddie would just about die before admitting it, but he spent many hours on home décor websites choosing some special things for his son’s bedroom. For him, this was one way to show his love for his son, not that he was lacking in that department.

Eddie’s Abuela had mentioned quite a few times that Eddie needed to brighten up his own room, but he always brushed it off as unnecessary. She had even offered to take him shopping to choose some artwork for the walls, but again, Eddie refused. Eddie never wanted to make his room special because there was no need. His room just wasn’t special. It was necessary for Chris to have a nicer room anyway, Eddie justified. Chris would play in his room, hang out with his friends, have sleepovers, and would utilize his space way more than Eddie would.

Plus, Eddie’s room was just for sleeping after a long shift. Usually by the time his head hit the pillow after a long shift, he could care less about the color of the walls or the lack of artwork in there because of the exhaustion that weighed heavily on him. Even after the whole stint with Shannon, Eddie still didn’t feel self-conscious about his bedroom. Shannon had been the first person other than Chris or Abuela to see his room, and she didn’t hide her dissatisfaction with it.

Looking back, Eddie should’ve noticed all the slights Shannon made about him. Yes, she was trying to get back in his good graces so she could visit with Christopher, but Eddie knew that he didn’t trust her. Still, though, her opinion on his bedroom didn’t mean much to him because other people’s opinions never bothered him.

* * *

Even sweet little Christopher voiced his opinion on Eddie’s room, but in a much sweeter way. After Shannon died, Christopher would occasionally sneak into Eddie’s bed and sleep with him. One morning after Eddie soothed Chris after a nightmare, Christopher woke up in a happier mood.

“Daddy?” Christopher whispered, poking his dad’s face until he woke up.

“Hmm?” Eddie responded sleepily, trying to come to his full senses. It was a rare day off on a weekend, but Chris still loved waking up way earlier than Eddie would like.

“Can you help me move my carpet?” Christopher whispered, understanding that his dad was still half asleep.

Eddie’s face twisted in confusion, “Do you not like it anymore, Chris?” They had only decorated it recently, and he was wondering why Christopher already wanted to change things up.

Christopher sat up, urging his dad to follow. Eddie moved Christopher so that he was sitting in his lap and at eye level with him. “No, daddy. I want to put it in your room.”

Eddie smiled at his son’s generosity and asked, “Why, buddy? It’s your carpet and I want you to keep it.”

Christopher sighed, and Eddie mentally pondered how Christopher grew up so fast. “Dad, my teacher always says that if you have more than someone, you should share with them so they don’t feel bad about not having as much as you.” He put his hand on his dad’s cheek as he so often did with his favorite people, “You don’t have a carpet in here. Your room isn’t even colorful!” Christopher looked around his dad’s bare room to emphasize his point.

Eddie chuckled at his son’s kindness. How did he get so lucky to have such a caring and kind son even after all the troubles Chris had experienced?

“Listen, buddy. You are so kind to think about sharing your things with me. Your teachers are right, though. If someone has less than you, you should definitely try to help them and share with them.” Christopher nodded, listening intently. “I like my room like this. I don’t want to take your nice things from your room, I promise you that."

“Are you sure, Dad?” Christopher responded.

Eddie nodded. “I’m sure, bud.” He kissed his son’s head and Chris rested under Eddie’s chin, safe in his father’s arms.

* * *

Now, Buck was the last person to make comments about Eddie’s bedroom. Well, not that he was actually making comments, but Eddie could tell what Buck was thinking.

Buck and Eddie really had been through so much together. If you looked up “best friends” in the dictionary, Eddie was pretty sure that you’d find a picture of the two of them there, with Chris at their side. They were so close, that it was no surprise when Buck had the audacity to take the next step in their relationship. There were no fireworks, no special occasion, no drunken confessions, but the start of their relationship honestly felt like a natural continuation of their friendship, now on an even deeper level.

When the time came that they began spending nights together, Eddie suddenly remembered all the comments he had heard about his bedroom being plain and boring. Those thoughts quickly left his mind when he began focusing on his best friend turned lover who was now in the room with him…

Afterwards, as they cuddled together in Eddie’s bed, Buck picked up on Eddie’s tension.

“Was it bad?” Buck whispered, leaning up on Eddie’s chest to look in his eyes. Eddie’s heart just about broke when he saw the disappointed look in Buck’s eyes.

Before he could even comprehend what he was saying, Eddie shut him up, “No, no. It was everything I hoped for and dared to imagine,” Eddie started, gently placing his hands on Buck’s cheeks. “You made it so good for me.”

Buck wasn’t convinced, “Then why are you staring at the ceiling looking like you forgot to turn the stove off this morning?”

Eddie smiled at his… boyfriend? The term felt so impersonal to describe whatever this was…

“It’s stupid, Buck.” This caught his attention, “So many people have told me that my room was boring and plain. I never really cared before because it was just me in here, but now I see what they were talking about.”

Buck breathed out a sigh of relief. “So how many people have seen this bedroom that I don’t know about?” He joked.

Eddie playfully shoved his shoulder, “Shut up. I just hope you don’t think I don’t care about where we’re going to spend these moments together.” He kissed at Buck’s neck.

Buck gently pushed him off and smiled, “Eddie, we could live in a shack and I’d be happy if I was with you and Chris. But now that you mention it, I wouldn’t hate helping you paint these walls and make it more homey. I mean, it’s your home now, so it’s not that its not homey, but you know what I mean.” Buck rambled.

Eddie smiled shyly. Homey. That’s the word Buck used to describe his bedroom. Deep down he knew that one day _his_ bedroom would officially become _their_ bedroom, and he knew he needed to make it nice for them.

Eddie smiled at his best friend. How could Eddie ever disappoint him? Eddie should’ve known by now that through thick and thin, the two of them were perfect for each other and that Eddie would give Buck the moon if he could.

Eddie kissed at Buck’s face, “So, what color are you thinking for the walls?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
